


Stolen Hearts

by beserkerjewel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beserkerjewel/pseuds/beserkerjewel
Summary: Layla's afraid to tell Asra how she feels. What happens next? Read and find out!





	Stolen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to the first fan fic I've written in over ten years! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> "I’m so in love with her/him, I don’t know what do do." Based on this prompt list: http://smollmikey.tumblr.com/post/134597616053/fluffyblushy-sentence-starters
> 
> (Also, Jolie's another character I created and she's Layla's friend!)

She sighed, staring at the words and scribbles in the book in front of her. She wasn’t sure how long she had been staring at the book, how long it had been since she looked up or spoke. She was too lost in her own thoughts to care. 

When did it happen? How long had it been since she’d realized?

“Layla!” The sudden shout startled her out of her thoughts. Layla jumped and looked at her friend who had called her name. Clearing her throat, she quickly plastered a smile on her face and hoped that she wouldn’t have to field any questions.

“Sorry about that!” Layla laughed, perhaps a bit too forcefully. Just act natural…

The blonde woman next to her tilted her head, but said nothing; she only smiled knowingly.

“Jolie…” Layla warned, “I swear if you read my thoughts–”

“What?” Jolie giggled, smiling serenely. “I just poked around a bit. You zoned out completely and I had to find out what you were thinking.”

Layla groaned, leaning against the counter and putting her face in her hands. “How much did you hear?”

Jolie’s answer was simple: “Enough.” 

Damn it, she heard everything. Layla silently cursed Jolie’s mind reading ability, as well as herself for teaching her friend how to read minds.

“That’s what I was afraid of.” Layla sighed, defeated. There was a few moments of complete silence, only punctuated by Jolie lightly tapping her magically manicured nails against the counter.

Layla wasn’t sure what compelled her to begin speaking. Perhaps she just needed to get her thoughts out. Perhaps she was tired of keeping it inside. Nonetheless, she opened her mouth and the words just began falling out.

“I just…I love him so much…”

Jolie made a noise that indicating that she was listening. “Asra?” she asked. Layla only nodded, too deep in her own thoughts to call Jolie out on her question. Besides, she always did appreciate that Jolie was such a good listener.

Jolie moved closer to Layla and put her arm around her friend’s shoulders. “Tell me about it,” she said, smiling gently. Layla looked at her and sighed quietly, smiling despite her current emotional turmoil.

“It’s just…” Layla gestured vaguely, trying to put her feelings into words. “I didn’t expect this. I can’t even explain it. I feel so calm when I’m with him. I feel…safe. I love him, Jo. I love Asra.“

“…I’m so in love with him, I don’t know what to do,” she continued, “and I want to tell him but I’m afraid. What’s going to happen if I say something? I don’t even know what I’m expecting. Like, should I just admit it and see?”

The loud cough that came from outside of the bedroom was the last thing that Layla expected to hear. Fuck…

Both she and Jolie turned to see the aforementioned crushee. Asra was standing there, his eyes wide. He quickly recovered, though, and laughed awkwardly.

“You two seem to be having fun,” Asra put in mildly, his smile unreadable.

Layla looked down at thr counter and closed her eyes, suddenly wishing for the ground to open up and swallow her. This was just too much.

“Well, I guess I should take my leave now,” Jolie said, quickly gathering her things. “Bye!” She waved at both Layla and Asra, and disappeared before Layla could protest. Finally, after several agonizing moments, she spoke.

“Asra…How much did you hear?” Layla asked, her voice soft. She couldn’t look at him. Not when she was so afraid.

“That depends. Is it all true?” Asra asked, moving closer until he was standing directly behind her, and something in his voice made Layla turn to look at him. Was it her imagination, or did he look almost…hopeful?

Layla sighed. It was pointless to keep hiding it now. Besides, it was impossible to stay upset or embarrassed when she was so entranced by his beauty.

She nodded, smiling tentatively. “Y-yeah. It’s true. I do love you.“ She left it there, trying to find words to describe her feelings, but coming up with none.

Asra just looked at her calmly, saying nothing. Her panic increased with very passing second, and Layla began to stammer.

“I mean, you don’t– I mean–anyways!” she turned back to the counter and busied herself with writing in her book. Anything so she wouldn’t have to see his face. Goodness, what had she done?! Now she went and made things awkward!

So she was more than a bit confused when she felt Asra's arms encircle her from behind, squeezing her tightly.

Layla gasped. “…What is it?” She couldn’t help but hold out some hope.

There were a lot of things that Asra could’ve said, but he opted to whisper something simple into Layla's ear: "I love you, too."

Layla couldn't believe it. Did she hear that right? He loved her back?! Once it finally sunk in, she smiled brightly, turning and throwing her arms around Asra, which made him laugh.

They both wanted to keep talking about this. Them. There was a lot for them to discuss. But, for now, they were content to just stay in each other's arms.


End file.
